Insana Obssessão
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Não era nada mais que obssessão. - HaoxAnna - Presente para Ms. Cookie em tributo à nossa amizade.


**Essa fic é um presente para Ms. Cookie.**

**U.A – Universo Alternativo.**

**É minha centésima fanfic – não que isso seja um aviso relevante.**

**Betada por Nanase Kei.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Insana Obsessão**

_Quanto tempo é preciso...para uma obsessão se tornar sinônimo de insanidade?_

**Anne Asakura**

**X**

_Essa fic é um presente para Ms. Cookie e existe única e exclusivamente por causa dela._

**X**

Os olhos de todos os presentes correram rapidamente pela sala onde agora estavam. O silêncio longo e duradouro, permanecia intacto como se alguma força maior estivesse lhes comprimindo o ar dos pulmões. O desespero era quase evidente no olhar de cada um dos presentes – não eram muitos, de fato, talvez vinte ou trinta pessoas a contar com o júri. Mesmo o juiz tão conhecido por seu punho de ferro, parecia incomodado com a presença daquele que agora ocupava o lugar de réu.

Este que deveria mostrar-se mais nervoso do que qualquer outro, tinha um brilho quase insano no olhar. As duas orbes castanhas cintilavam em um brilho rubro ensandecido, como se duas pequenas chamas crepitassem ao fundo destes e ninguém ousava a encará-lo de frente por mais de cinco segundos. A sensação era a mesma de estar sendo sufocado de maneira lenta e dolorosa. Era exatamente assim.

Um suspiro baixo demais para ser incômodo e alto demais para ser ignorado foi o responsável por romper o silêncio que até então seria capaz de matar qualquer um dos presentes. Todos os olhares se voltaram na direção da responsável por isso. Esta mesma ajeitou os papéis sobre a mesa e ergueu os olhos negros na direção do juiz, como se esperasse o veredicto.

Como se alguém lesse seus pensamentos, o júri retornou em fila única e ajeitou-se uniformemente nas bancadas onde deveriam sentar-se. O juiz lançou a eles um olhar duvidoso e ajeitou os óculos, pigarreando levemente. Não houve nenhum comentário, as pessoas apenas ajeitaram a postura e olharam naquela direção, como se esperassem a sentença ser proferida.

"Pelos crimes cometidos por Asakura Hao, como o júri o condena?" A voz grossa e imponente do juiz Marco ecoou fortemente pela sala.

Houve um pequeno silêncio daqueles que são capazes de desesperar qualquer um e o réu, Asakura Hao, dirigiu o olhar para a promotora dona dos olhos negros. Ele não sorria com a boca, mas seus olhos sim. A loira podia sentir aqueles olhos sorrirem, esbanjando sarcasmo, mas ela já estava ciente da sentença antes mesmo que esta fosse proferida. O chefe da Yakuza seria condenado à prisão perpétua por todos os seus crimes e tudo aquilo que haviam vivido outrora, em um passado talvez não tão distante, ficaria para trás.

Aliás, vivido não. Tudo o que ela havia feito, fora se aproximar dele para arrancar-lhe importantes informações. Claro, numa primeira ocasião, sequer desconfiava quem ele era, mas depois da primeira noite juntos – e não, ela não gostava dele – seria impossível não dizer do que se tratava o dragão tatuado em suas costas. O grande problema dos criminosos, é que eles fazem questão de mostrarem que são assim.

Que grande ironia. Dentre todas as pessoas que ele podia ter escolhido naquela boate, teve logo que dar em cima da promotora. Na ocasião, nenhum deles sabia de quem se tratava o outro e ele caiu na sua armadilha feito um patinho. Quão idiota os homens são quando tem um mulher nua à sua frente. Usar do charme às vezes pode ser uma arma letal, mas aquele olhar sorridente a incomodava profundamente, como se ele já tivesse previsto aquela situação.

Bem, não importava agora. Ele seria condenado à prisão perpetua, cederia às informações e, com sorte, _muita sorte_, conseguiria uma diminuição na pena para andar livre pelos últimos dois ou três anos de sua vida. Isso, é claro, se ele não morresse na cadeia antes por alguma doença ou coisa assim.

Então, como se um tiro a atingisse de frente, _aquelas_ palavras foram proferidas. Sequer havia escutado o júri dizer culpado – e se havia escutado, não se lembrava. "Pelo poder a mim concedido, eu condeno o réu, Asakura Hao, à pena máxima de morte. O réu passará esta noite aqui e será transferido para o presídio de segurança máxima em Tókio na próxima manhã. A sentença será aplicada dentro de trinta dias. Esta sessão está encerrada." Bateu o martelo com força contra a mesa.

Pela primeira vez desde que havia entrado naquela sala, a surpresa ficou estampada nos olhos de um e um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios de outro. Trocaram um longo e demorado olhar enquanto os guardas o algemavam. Só que quem sorria não era a promotora e quem estava surpreso não era o réu. Os papéis estavam trocados.

Não era como se ela gostasse dele ou ele da idéia de ser eletrocutado, fuzilado ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse lhe acontecer. Ela apenas estava intrigada e ele, bem, não era possível saber o que ele pensava.

Mas não era a pena de morte que a intrigava e sim a expressão dele. Aquele sorriso sarcástico de quem conseguiu o que tanto almejava e um ar de vitória que deveria vir dela e não dele. Lentamente, a loira ergueu-se da cadeira e caminhou até onde o juiz estava, ignorando completamente o réu que agora era levado.

"Meritíssimo, o senhor não acha que esta foi uma decisão muito precipitada?" Perguntou em tom bastante formal.

"Não creio que tenha sido, senhorita Anna." Respondeu polidamente, sem desviar os olhos dos papéis que ajeitava sobre sua mesa.

"Mas ele poderia dar a nós importantes informações acerca da máfia japonesa. O que acha que acontecerá depois que ele for morto?" Perguntou, mas logo ela mesma respondeu. "Elegerão outro chefe e pode ser que não tenhamos uma chance como esta tão cedo."

Os olhos azuis se desviaram dos papéis e ele ergueu o dedo indicador, ajeitando os óculos com a elegância polida de um digno britânico. Apesar disso, Marco Massini era um legitimo alemão. "Corrija-me se estiver enganado, senhorita Anna, _mas_...a senhorita está, por ventura, _insinuando_ que meu julgamento está errado?" Houve uma breve pausa e Anna entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas ele fez sinal para que ficasse em silêncio. "Eu _acredito_ piamente que não. Mas, se não me engano, você teve um _pequeno_ envolvimento com o réu, não é?" Nesse instante, ele sorriu.

"O nosso _pequeno_ envolvimento," Repetiu pausadamente. "foi apenas com o intuito de que eu pudesse ter provas para prendê-lo e deu _muito_ certo. Foi algo que _nenhum outro_ promotor ou juiz foi capaz de fazer. Corrija-me se _eu_ estiver errada, Meritíssimo." Inspirou o ar lentamente pela boca e fechou os olhos, abrindo-os somente com o movimento de expiração.

O rosto dele contraiu-se levemente em uma careta que Anna julgaria engraçada se a situação não fosse tão crítica. "Não irei mudar a minha decisão, senhorita, e é muito bom que não tente nenhuma _gracinha_ ou serei obrigado a puni-la. Ele será transferido para o presídio de segurança máxima e terá a pena de morte aplicada, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer para isso, me entendeu bem?" Estreitou os olhos de maneira perigosa. "Não se coloque no meu caminho, pois você ainda é jovem demais para entender essa situação."

"Não se coloque _você_ no meu caminho, senhor Meritíssimo." Os olhos se afinaram de maneira ferina e ela o encarou perigosamente. "Eu posso ser jovem, mas não sou nenhuma idiota e, ao contrário do senhor, buscarei fazer a justiça da maneira mais correta." Girou nos calcanhares e virou-se para sair dali. O barulho dos saltos batendo contra o chão ecoou na sala já vazia. Se Anna tivesse ficado mais cinco segundos, teria visto uma careta tão engraçada quanto a primeira e, desta vez, com certeza riria.

**X**

O lugar onde se encontrava não era muito diferente do lugar para onde iria. Uma cela com três metros quadrados por dois e meio onde uma beliche jazia. Por sorte, estava sozinho ali, mas achava que não teria problemas se houvesse um companheiro. Estava deitado no colchão duro com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás da cabeça e encarava o que seria a parte debaixo da outra cama. Não parecia, de fato, nervoso mesmo com a sentença que havia recebido. Asakura Hao era um cara realmente estranho.

"Você não devia estar tão calmo assim depois de receber essa sentença." Uma voz ecoou pelo corredor e ele não precisou erguer os olhos para saber quem era. O barulho das grades rangendo e dos saltos batendo contra o piso, além do guarda afastando-se a passos lentos e arrastados, já era o suficiente para concluir de quem se tratava. E havia, claro, a voz.

"Ah, veja que visita mais inesperada eu acabo de receber. E tão cedo!" Exclamou, cruzando a perna direita sobre a esquerda flexionada.

"Pare com as gracinhas, Hao." Bateu, com força, as grades da cela e encostou-se contra a parede encarando-o. "O que está planejando agora? Uma fuga em grande estilo? Um modo _milagroso_ para sair livre? O que, hein, Hao?"

"Nada." Ele respondeu, olhando-a pela primeira vez. E sorriu. "Eu não estou planejando _nada._"

"Ou você é muito idiota, ou ainda não caiu na real – e isso te faria ser _mais_ idiota ainda." Estreitou os olhos, aproximando-se dele. "Você tem idéia do que está dizendo? Tem idéia da sua atual situação, Hao?"

"Por que você se importa?" Perguntou, sentando-se ali. "O problema é meu, certo? Então, você não precisa, senhorita promotora, ficar se preocupando." E arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Ou vai dizer que já se esqueceu _quem_ me colocou aqui?"

Ela inspirou o ar lentamente e colocou os braços à lateral do corpo. Por que estava mesmo ali? Para tentar salvar da forca um idiota como ele? É, era para isso mesmo. "Idiota." Disse, girando nos calcanhares. "Se quer morrer dentro de trinta dias, vá em frente. Assistirei à sua execução de camarote." E saiu dali a passadas pesadas.

"Vai mesmo deixar a sua única chance de fugir disso sair pela porta?" Um dos guardas que havia escutado a conversa perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Ela vai vir atrás de mim outra vez." Respondeu, dando de ombros.

**X**

Talvez para a infelicidade de Hao, Anna não apareceria lá no dia seguinte. Não foi devido ao fato de ele ser transferido, ele sabia muito bem. Mas não havia motivos para se preocupar, pensava ele, ela viria logo. E não estava errado.

Naquele dia, em especial, Anna havia ido atrás da psicóloga, Tao Jun, pela qual Hao havia passado antes do julgamento. Queria saber algo, _qualquer coisa_, mesmo que insignificante sobre o comportamento dele. Achava que ela era a única pessoa capaz de dar-lhe respostas.

"Me surpreende ver você, Anna, por aqui. O que quer no meu humilde consultório?" Perguntou, cruzando as pernas por de trás da mesa. "Está ficando perturbada com a presença de tantos criminosos na sua vida, é? Não é de se surpreender." Completou, com um risinho.

"Primeiro, não estou aqui para aturar as suas gracinhas." Bateu com força considerável a porta do consultório e caminhou na direção da escrivaninha, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras acolchoadas. "Segundo, eu estou aqui para conseguir informações acerca de Asakura Hao."

"Uhn..." Jun se ajeitou na cadeira, como se o assunto a ser tratado fosse algo demasiado desconfortável e, de fato, era. "Você sabe muito bem, Anna, que não posso lhe fornecer quaisquer informações a respeito de meus pacientes, sejam eles condenados à morte ou não. São todas confidenciais, sob sigilo médico. Eu não posso compartilha-las assim."

"Sei que não." Anna cruzou as pernas de maneira elegante, puxando a saia para baixo, sem dirigir o olhar para nenhum lugar em especial. "Mas, ah, isso me faz lembrar...quem foi mesmo que me pediu ajuda quando o irmãozinho se encrencou com alguns mafiosos, uhn?" Perguntou sem interesse algum na voz e não precisou erguer os olhos para enxergar a surpresa estampada nos olhos de Tao Jun.

"Você sabe que não deveria fazer isso, Anna. É jogo baixo." Ela suspirou pesadamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Eu faço o que posso para chegar onde quero, querida. Não se trata de uma curiosidade. Hao é um importante membro da máfia – o chefe dela toda – e eu não posso permitir que as valiosas informações se percam. Preciso saber _o que_ e _como _ele pensa." Concluiu.

"Hao é insano." Disse com uma seriedade quase palpável. Mas, oh, aquilo era algo tão claro como o céu em um dia de verão.

"Diga-me algo que eu já não sei, Jun." Suspirou, irritadiça. "Como ele agia às suas perguntas? O que ele te disse? Eu _preciso_ saber essas coisas."

"Acontece que não há nada em especial." Tomou um gole da água presente dentro de um copo, como se aquela conversa fosse um incômodo até mesmo para ela. "Ah, sim, há algo." Os olhos esverdeados adquiriram um tom acinzentado, daqueles que só se vêem quando a pessoa se força a recordar de uma lembrança muito distante ou, no mínimo, dolorosa.

"Diga-me." Anna adiantou-se, estreitando os orbes. Então Jun aproximou-se como se fosse lhe confidenciar o mais importante dos segredos e Anna fez o mesmo para ouvir.

_"Ele disse que entrou na Máfia apenas por diversão..."_ Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. "Disse também que... não se importaria de morrer caso fosse necessário ou de matar para continuar com isso. Ele é completamente insano, Anna. _Completamente..._" A última palavra saiu num fio de voz antes que ela se afastasse. Anna não estava exatamente assustada, mas talvez estivesse um pouco surpresa com o modo como ela havia narrado aquilo. Havia pavor em seus olhos.

Conversaram um pouco sobre a personalidade de Hao, mas não era nada que a própria Anna já não soubesse. Aquela havia sido uma conversa quase completamente inútil, porque o fato de Asakura Hao ser insano não era segredo para ninguém que tivesse convivido com ele por mais do que alguns poucos minutos. Parecia que não tinha outro jeito. Se quisesse saber sobre Hao, teria que perguntar para Hao. Foi com essa convicção que, no dia seguinte, ela apareceu por lá, com seu salto alto, a roupa social e nenhum medo no olhar.

**X**

As visitas aconteciam todos os dias exatamente das 18 às 20 horas. Não havia atrasos, nem um minuto a mais para que pudessem se despedir. Se as pessoas perguntassem o porque de serem à noite, os guardas responderiam que era por mero capricho da diretoria. Mas, principalmente, porque os presos pareciam preferir assim. A noite era mais solitária e uma companhia era sempre bem vinda. Isso não significava, claro, que todos os presos dali recebiam visitas. Na verdade, era até mesmo raro que isso acontecesse. Por isso, quando às 17:30 daquela tarde, os passos ecoaram firmes pelo corredor, todas as cabeças se voltaram para aquela direção. Eles sabiam bem quem _ela_ era. Ah, sim.

"Asakura, tem visita para você." Um dos guardas disse e Hao ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo para a porta da cela – não que isso lhe interessasse muito, havia poucas opções de pessoas que pudessem vir a visitá-lo, cogitemos elas:

1) Seu irmão gêmeo, o qual insistia em _não_ acreditar naquele estranho julgamento. Para ele, seu nii-san continuava sendo o mesmo de sempre e não seria capaz de ser o chefe da máfia;

2) Luchist Lasso, seu braço direito e a pessoa que cuida dos negócios em sua ausência;

3) Alguma antiga namorada que veio chorar às mágoas por descobrir que ele tinha sido preso;

Analisando as circunstâncias e o horário, Hao crê que Yoh não poderia estar ali (Ele estava muito ocupado com os negócios da família, em outro país). Então, está descartado.

Luchist não compareceria a um presídio de segurança máxima, aquilo seria comprometedor demais para a imagem de ambos, por mais que ninguém soubesse que Luchist era muito mais que apenas o motorista de Hao. Também descartado.

Alguma antiga namorada...? Talvez até pudesse ser, mas Hao não cria muito no fato, porque não costumava guardar o rosto de nenhuma delas. Também descartado. Então só restava...

"_Você_ lendo algo? Que surpresa." A ironia na voz era quase palpável e Hao não precisou sentar-se na cama ou ver o rosto para saber de quem se tratava. A quarta opção, sua ex-namorada e também a responsável por prendê-lo ali: a promotora, Kyoyama Anna.

"_Você_ por aqui?" A ironia tinha uma leve pitada de sarcasmo e então Hao sentou-se ali. Tinham a grade para separá-los, portanto Hao não fez mais do que sentar-se apenas para olha-la com aquele sorriso divertido. Nos olhos, nos lábios, em todo o rosto.

"Pois é," Ela disse, cruzando os braços. "algo anda me intrigando a seu respeito, Hao." Afinou os orbes, encarando-o. Não sorria, estava séria.

"Ah, é mesmo?" Perguntou, desinteressado, e voltou a ler _O mago e o vidro¹_. "O que anda tirando seu sono a meu respeito, querida?"

"O motivo por você estar aqui." Foi cortante em suas palavras, mas Hao não pareceu ofendido por isso.

"Oras, mas o motivo de eu estar aqui está justamente me fazendo esta pergunta agora." Encolheu os ombros, sem dar a devida atenção. "_Você_ é o motivo de eu estar aqui, preso, Anna, minha querida."

Ela revirou os olhos, irritada. "_Claro_, como se você não fosse capaz de livrar-se disso."

"Talvez." Respondeu, indiferente à ironia dela. "Mas as suas provas eram bastante concretas, certo? Você conseguiu fotos da minha tatuagem, minha confissão dizendo que era o chefe da máfia e ainda, de quebra, pôde provar isso. Não entendo o motivo de estar aqui." Ergueu os olhos do livro e sorriu, malicioso. "Está arrependida?"

Anna encarou-o, incrédula com o que havia escutado. Aproximou o rosto da grade, como se precisasse ouvir novamente as palavras dele, mas o sorriso não o deixava mentir. "_Só pode estar brincando, Hao._" Disse, estreitando os orbes.

"Pareço estar brincando?" Perguntou, tendo nos olhos aquela expressão divertida, mas não menos séria. Era incrível o poder que ele tinha para mesclar estas duas características – e irritar Anna.

A loira afinou os orbes de maneira ferina e bufou, irritadiça. "Eu não sei porque perdi o meu tempo vindo até aqui." Girou nos calcanhares e virou-se para sair dali. Mas ainda teve tempo de ouvir ele dizendo algo. Algo que a irritou ainda mais.

"Até amanhã, Anna."

E, por mais que ela quisesse deixá-lo sozinho no dia seguinte para engolir estas palavras, como se fossem uma profecia, se cumpriram. No outro dia, Anna estava lá novamente.

**X**

Às vezes, ela se pegava perguntando o porque de ainda ir atrás dele depois de tudo. Hao estava preso e seria executado em breve. Não haviam conseguido recorrer à decisão do juiz e Hao também não parecia disposto a isso. Para ele, tudo aquilo era como um jogo, Jun havia lhe dito isso, mesmo que não com essas palavras.

_Uma diversão._

Era essa a definição que ele tinha sobre viver? Não é que Anna se importasse com ele, nem nada do tipo. Mas precisava _descobrir._ Isso seria importante para eliminar de vez com a máfia. Ou talvez não fosse apenas isso. Curiosidade.

Na primeira meia hora da visita daquele dia, os dois haviam se alfinetado, assim como no dia anterior. Na meia hora seguinte, ficaram em silêncio. Ele dentro da cela, lendo o mesmo livro da noite anterior e ela encarando-o, encostada nas grades. O silêncio entre os dois era incômodo, perturbador, principalmente para Anna que buscava as informações. Por fim, quando já estava desistindo de esperar ele dizer algo, como se tivesse lido sua mente, ele fechou o livro e sentou-se ali, encarando-a.

"O que quer, Anna? Não deve estar vindo aqui, perdendo valiosas _duas horas_ do seu dia para nada."

"Pelo menos você é esperto o suficiente para concluir algo tão simples assim. O meu tempo é bastante escasso para que gaste com um cretino como você, Hao." Respondeu polidamente e fixou o olhar no dele.

"Mas é esse mesmo cretino que te faz vir aqui repetidos dias, não é?" Retrucou, sorrindo de maneira provocante. Para Anna, era mais do que claro que ele fazia aquilo apenas no intuito de irritá-la. Tão claro como o céu era azul.

E ela não estava ali para ouvir desaforos, definitivamente não. Girou nos calcanhares e começou a caminhar com seus passos surdos, deixando o som dos saltos ecoarem por todo o corredor. Hao sorriu e, como no outro dia, ela escutou aquelas mesmas palavras. Palavras que a irritaram ainda mais.

"Até amanhã, Anna."

**X**

Todos os dias eram assim. Ela chegava por volta das 18 horas e saía cerca de meia hora ou, quando de bom humor, uma hora depois. Hao sempre acabava irritando-a antes mesmo que pudesse chegar a tocar no assunto que lhe era de vital interesse. Não era mais apenas pelas informações que ele poderia lhe ceder como ex-chefe da Yakuza, mas também por curiosidade própria; mero capricho de sua parte.

Anna não conseguia compreender o conformismo de Hao em ser mandado para a forca, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais comum a se acontecer – e, de fato, Anna sabia ser mais comum do que parecia, afinal, era ela própria a responsável por mandar grande parte dos criminosos para ela. E o que mais lhe intrigava eram as palavras de Jun, as quais não lhe saíam da cabeça.

_Por diversão._

_Tudo por diversão._

Em seu tão impecável raciocínio, pessoas não podem abusar da sorte apenas por diversão. Aliás, até podem desde que isso não envolva o assassinato de terceiros ou a própria morte. Para Anna, tão centrada na justiça, aquilo era algo inconcebível e Hao era capaz de quebrar todo e qualquer pensamento lógico que pudesse ter a esse respeito.

Faziam exatamente quinze dias desde que ele havia sido posto naquele lugar e sequer parecia importar-se a respeito; era realmente estranho. O livro que lia agora era outro – _Os lobos de Calla²_ – mas Anna tinha certeza de que se tratava de uma coletânea – todos tinham o mesmo nome, ela havia notado isso.

Talvez fosse loucura – até mesmo obsessão – mas precisava saber da verdade. O que ele pensava e porque pensava. Aquilo a atormentava, tirava seu sono. Como podia o chefe da Yakuza pôr tudo a perder por _diversão?_ Aquilo era inconcebível na mente de Anna. Completamente.

"Está quieta hoje, Anna." Comentou, sem erguer os olhos do livro. Não precisava fazer isso para saber que os olhos dela estavam concentrados em si. Era possível _sentir_ seu olhar mesmo que estivessem separados por uma grade.

"Estou apenas pensando – não que isso te importe, claro." Adiantou-se em responder, antes que fizesse mais perguntas.

"Oras, claro que me importa." Encolheu os ombros. "Afinal, apesar de você não vir até aqui – e não estou pedindo que venha –, você é minha única visita. Sei que ninguém mais terá coragem o suficiente para vir aqui..." Baixou o livro que lia para encará-la profundamente. Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco segundos e ela não desviou o olhar. Anna nunca desviava. "...apenas para me ver." Concluiu.

Pela primeira vez em quinze dias desde que vinha visitá-lo, Anna sorriu. Sarcástica, irônica. "Ninguém perderia tempo para tal também. Afinal, Hao, você nada mais é que um chefe fracassado da Yakuza que se deixou seduzir por uma mulher e pôs tudo a perder, certo?"

"Se você quer ver as coisas desse modo, tudo bem." Ele respondeu. "Mas eu acho que não pus tudo a perder, Anna, minha querida." Foi a vez dele sorrir. "Pois, se fosse assim, por que você, uma promotora tão ocupada, estaria aqui para me ver? Curiosidade? Não acredito que perderia seu tempo apenas por isso. Você não é disso."

Ela afinou os orbes de maneira ferina e aproximou-se da grade, segurando-a com firmeza e apoiando o rosto sobre esta. "Você _pensa_ que é _quem_ para _achar_ que me conhece, Asakura Hao?" Perguntou. E Hao sabia que esse tom era perigoso, por isso, ergueu-se, aproximando-se dela em passos lentos. Estava próximo, mas não o suficiente para que ela pudesse tentar algo. Pelo menos, ele achava que não.

"Sou o cara que dormiu com você nos últimos três meses e talvez o mais próximo de saber _aquilo que você deseja..._" Sorriu de maneira maliciosa, provocando um forte rubor na face da loira.

Ele estava realmente confiante nas próprias palavras. Tão confiante que sequer notou quando adiantou-se em mais um passo. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que Anna estendesse uma das mãos para dentro da grade e o puxasse pela gola da camisa social, de modo que seu corpo batesse contra a fronte das grades, provocando-lhe dores nos pontos atingidos. Provavelmente ficaria com a marca das grades pelo corpo durante bons minutos – talvez até alguns hematomas roxos por alguns dias, Anna era uma mulher realmente forte apesar da aparência frágil.

"Escute aqui, Hao, porque eu só vou dizer **uma única vez.**" Segurou-o com mais firmeza, de modo que não pudesse se soltar. "_Não ouse_ a repetir isso novamente _nunca mais_ ou eu farei você desejar que a sentença de morte seja a _primeira coisa_ a te acontecer, me ouviu bem?" Estreitou os olhos. "Você, melhor do que ninguém, deveria saber o que eu queria quando estive com você nos últimos três meses. Então não banque o bonzão quando está com o pé na cova, me ouviu bem?" Soltou-o.

"Para ter se irritado tanto," Desamarrotou lentamente a peça de roupa, sem se importar muito com os pontos mais doloridos de seu corpo. "devo ter dito pelo menos alguma verdade. Admita, Anna, eu causo algum efeito em você." E sorriu um daqueles sorrisos irritantes que Anna tanto odiava.

"Só se for de irritação." Disse entre dentes e virou-se para sair dali. E, mesmo que Hao tivesse lhe saudado com um sonoro _Até amanhã, Anna_, a loira não compareceu no dia seguinte.

**X**

Ele havia estranhado, é claro, a ausência de Anna. Não é que trocassem muito mais do que simples fagulhas, mas não podia negar que, mesmo depois dos hematomas deixados por ela, sentia falta da companhia. Até quando o silêncio entre eles era avassalador, era bom saber que ela estava ali. No entanto, naquele dia, não vê-la era realmente estranho.

Suspirou, sentando-se e fechou o livro recém-terminado e ergueu-se, apoiando o rosto nas grades da cela, tal como Anna havia feito na noite passada. No entanto, naquele dia, não havia ninguém para puxá-lo.

"E eu que esperava ler A Torre Negra." Girou nos calcanhares e caminhou até a cama, deitando-se. "Que pena, acho que morrerei antes disso."

"Parece que ela não virá hoje, Asakura." O guarda que passava pelo corredor comentou vagamente, olhando na direção dele. "Irritou ela, foi?"

"Ah, um pouco." Respondeu. "Mas ela virá amanhã." E sorriu, ajeitando-se para dormir.

"Vai ver cansou de você e do seu jeito arrogante." Alfinetou-o.

"Eu não acho." Sorriu de maneira mais aberta. "Ela virá amanhã, guarde minhas palavras." E sem esperar uma tréplica, virou-se de frente para a parede, adormecendo rapidamente. O guarda ainda olhou na direção dele algumas vezes, mas apenas deu de ombros e voltou a fazer sua ronda.

**X**

Se perguntassem a Anna o que ela andava fazendo à noite naqueles últimos dezesseis dias, ela provavelmente mentiria dizendo que estava tentando resolver algum trabalho importante ou diria qualquer coisa que pudesse convencer aqueles idiotas a largarem de seu pé. O fato de não ter ido visitar Hao na noite passada, se resumia ao motivo de que Tamao resolvera chorar as mágoas do namorado perdido quando tudo o que Anna queria era saber mais sobre o maldito caso.

Claro, poderia simplesmente tê-la dispensado dali, mas não fez isso. Talvez também estivesse irritada com Hao e quisesse usar Tamao como desculpa para não precisar ir vê-lo. No entanto, após a garota de cabelos róseos adormecer no sofá de sua casa, Anna não conseguiu parar de pensar no que o outro estaria fazendo naquele instante.

Não é que gostasse dele ou nada do tipo. Anna, definitivamente, não poderia gostar de alguém como ele. Não era pelo simples fato de ter descoberto, uma semana depois de saírem juntos, quando, dominados pelo desejo, deixaram as roupas de lado, entregando-se à uma noite de pura luxúria, através da tatuagem em suas costas, que ele era um membro da Yakuza. Mas também por sua arrogância e egocentrismo em achar que era _o melhor_ em tudo o que fazia.

Antes de ter descoberto que Hao era, de fato, um membro da Yakuza, pareciam estar indo bem juntos. Apesar das brigas freqüentes nos sete dias antes da primeira noite juntos e, mesmo depois disso, quando ainda não havia confirmado a tatuagem como sendo uma das tatuagens da Yakuza (na hora, por algum motivo, recusou-se a acreditar), Anna tinha certeza de que poderiam dar certo juntos.

Não pensava nele como alguém com quem pudesse casar-se e ter filhos, mas, pelo menos, alguém com quem pudesse se divertir quando quisesse. E talvez, num futuro muito, mas _muito_ distante, casar-se. Apenas talvez.

Claro, para ela havia sido uma surpresa descobrir que, além de membro da Yakuza, ele era também o chefe. Um rapaz tão jovem, bonito e com talento para tocar piano, não podia, na concepção de Anna, ser o chefe de uma organização criminosa tão perigosa quanto aquela. A vida gosta mesmo de nos pregar peças.

Pensando naquilo tudo, enquanto vasculhava os últimos arquivos de um caso praticamente ganho, Anna deparou-se com uma foto que haviam tirado juntos, pouco antes de chegar ao apartamento onde ele vivia, acompanhada de uma viatura para prendê-lo. Na foto, Hao sorria, abraçando-a pela cintura tendo o queixo apoiado em seu ombro, enquanto Anna mantinha-se séria. No entanto, havia um meio-sorriso escondido em seus lábios e os olhos talvez brilhassem. Quem olhasse aquela foto, diria que os dois estavam completamente apaixonados.

E, de fato, talvez estivessem. Naquele mesmo dia da foto, Hao entregou-lhe uma aliança de namoro, dizendo que queria fazer daquilo um compromisso mais sério. Na hora, Anna sequer pensou no fato de ele ser um criminoso e ela, uma promotora. Apenas enlaçou-lhe o pescoço, dando um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios.

Imersa nessas lembranças, a loira pegou-se rindo. Não poderia estar tão melancólica quando seu trabalho estava quase completo. Tendo a certeza de que não conseguiria mais tratar de qualquer coisa relacionada ao seu trabalho naquela noite, fechou o notebook e jogou-se na cama. No entanto, apenas quando o pequeno ponteiro do relógio alcançou o número dois, é que o sono veio disposto a levá-la para o mundo dos sonhos. Anna tinha certeza de que, quando acordasse na manhã seguinte, todo aquele sentimento de melancolia teria desaparecido. Era apenas a obsessão por resolver o enigma que era Asakura Hao. Apenas isso e nada mais.

No entanto, na manhã seguinte, quando ela despertou de um sonho brusco, no qual Hao, sorridente, subia as escadas da morte em direção ao seu destino, convenceu-se de que aquilo era mais complicado do que realmente imaginava. Aquilo era obsessão. Pura e simples obsessão.

**X**

Quando o sol se pôs no céu, dando lugar aos primeiros traços de escuridão e a lua alta alcançou o céu junto das estrelas, o som surdo dos saltos batendo fortemente contra o chão ecoaram por todo o corredor. Nenhum dos presos ergueu os olhos naquela direção – a presença dela já era quase uma rotina ali – à exceção de um louco e sorridente.

"Parece que a senhorita resolveu aparecer hoje." Os cabelos loiros desgrenhados cobriam-lhe a face e um sorriso insano se formava em seus lábios. Se Anna fosse fã de quadrinhos, diria que o sorriso dele era semelhante ao do Coringa, arquiinimigo do Batman. Como não era, essa comparação sequer lhe passou pela cabeça.

"Não é da sua conta, Faust." Rebateu a loira, e continuou a caminhar. Johan Faust VIII, havia sido o homem responsável por assassinar a própria esposa, o irmão dela e o próprio cachorro, depois de tê-los visto se abraçando na sala. Faust pensou que eles eram amantes e imediatamente, tomado pelo ciúmes, matou aos dois. Acreditava piamente que seu cachorro era cúmplice dos dois e também o matou. Sua execução seria dentro de 13 dias. Um número que combinava bastante com sua personalidade sombria.

"Uiui, parece que alguém acordou de mau-humor." Deu um risinho, até receber um olhar gélido de Anna. Rapidamente, ergueu as mãos para o alto e abanou-as. "Não está mais aqui quem falou." E sentou-se na cama, começando a falar com a parede, como se mais alguém estivesse ali. Era um louco esquizofrênico, pensou Anna.

Ignorando os demais presos, continuou a caminhar até que chegou em uma das celas mais afastadas. Não surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Hao adormecido, tendo um novo livro aberto sobre o peito. Aliás, uma curiosidade acometeu-a assim que o viu, mas tudo o que fez foi chamar um dos guardas.

"Senhorita." Cumprimentou-a, mas Anna também não se importou com isso.

"Quero que abra a cela de Hao." Limitou-se a dizer.

"O q—, mas ele é um criminoso muito perigoso, senhorita! Não posso permitir qu—" Tentou argumentar, mas de nada adiantou.

"Isso não é um pedido, você não entendeu?" Afinou os orbes, de maneira ferina. "Não se preocupe, porque ele não fará nada comigo. E também, se fizer, a responsabilidade será minha por ter exigido algo tão absurdo. Então apenas abra a cela, sim? Não estou pedindo para que o deixe sair, mas que me deixe entrar."

O guarda resmungou qualquer coisa, antes de seguir a loira até a cela de Hao e abriu-a. Mesmo com o barulho das grades rangendo, ele não despertou. "Depois não diga que eu não avisei." Disse, trancando a cela e posteriormente indo fazer sua tão costumeira ronda. Anna apenas suspirou e virou-se na direção de Hao para encara-lo. Dormindo daquele modo, não parecia um criminoso. Aliás, em momento algum ele o parecia. Talvez apenas quando olhava para as pessoas daquele modo tão dele.

"Hey, acorde." Anna chamou-o, sem aproximar-se muito. Estava com as costas apoiadas contra uma das paredes laterais da cela, apenas encarando-o.

Hao abriu os olhos lentamente e, tal como uma criança, esfregou-os repetidamente, tentando espantar o sono. Se sentaria na cama, deixando o livro cair ainda aberto em suas pernas e marcou mecanicamente a página com o marca páginas, antes de olhar em volta e deparar-se com Anna. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

"Parece que adormeci enquanto lia." Deixou o livro com o título _'A canção de Susannah³'_ de lado e ergueu os olhos para ela. "Mas estou surpreso. Por que está aqui dentro e não lá fora como todos os dias?" Perguntou.

"Não há nenhum motivo especial, apenas queria saber se hoje vai estar mais disposto a conversar comigo do que nos outros dias." Disse com voz firme.

"Estou sempre disposto a conversar com você, querida." Respondeu, apoiando as costas na parede e cruzou as pernas, deixando os braços caírem apoiados entre estas.

"Não é o que parece." Estreitou os olhos, séria.

"Nem tudo é o que parece." Retrucou. "Você, Anna, melhor do que ninguém, deveria saber disso." E sorriu.

"Não importa." Encolheu os ombros, disfarçando a irritação. "Irá responder minhas perguntas ou não?"

"Responderei as que eu quiser. As que não quiser, me negarei. E..." Afinou os orbes, encarando-a. Anna podia enxergar, ao fundo, bem ao fundo destes, as chamas crepitantes. Chamas que pareciam convidá-la para que se sentasse ao seu lado. Chegou a dar um passo hesitante para frente, mas logo recuou. Aquilo era ridículo.

"Diga logo o que quer, Hao, não tenho a noite inteira." Suspirou, irritadiça.

"Eu? Não quero nada, querida." Sorriu. "Esqueça. Faça suas perguntas e verei se posso respondê-las. Afinal, já estou condenado mesmo."

"Idiota." Estreitou os olhos, encarando-o e cruzou os braços à frente do peito. "Você sabe que pode se livrar da pena de morte dando apenas alguns nomes, não sabe? Aliás, poderia ter feito isso durante o tribunal, então por que não o fez?"

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, encarando-a. "Por que quer tanto saber disso?" Perguntou, por fim.

"Apenas curiosidade." Respondeu rapidamente.

"...Certo." Fingiu estar satisfeito com a resposta dela e depois encarou-a. "Eu realmente podia ter-me livrado desse modo, mas isso significaria morrer nas mãos dos demais membros. Como chefe deles, eu jamais entregaria os meus subordinados. Isso não é do meu feitio. E havia outras maneiras para eu me livrar disso, mas não quis."

"Você _não quis?_" Perguntou de maneira irônica e deu alguns passos para frente, encarando-o. "Por favor, Hao, não zombe da minha cara ou abuse da minha boa vontade." Riu nervosamente. "Por que diabos alguém não quereria livrar-se da prisão – e ainda pior –, da pena de morte? Isso não faz sentido algum!"

"Talvez para você não, mas para mim faz todo o sentido." Respondeu com naturalidade. "Eu me deixei seduzir por você e te disse coisas importantes. Coisas que eu não deveria ter dito. Isso fez com que descobrisse quem eu era verdadeiramente e, no fim, nos afastou." Suspirou. "Você soube me usar direitinho e eu caí na sua lábia. A pessoa que costuma fazer isso sou eu. Perdi no meu próprio jogo." E sorriu.

"Como..." Os olhos dela se arregalaram ligeiramente. "...como pode dizer isso com tanta naturalidade, Hao...?"

"Para mim, _é_ natural." Respondeu, apoiando as costas contra a parede e fechou os olhos.

"Você vai _morrer_, compreende isso?" Perguntou, ainda incrédula.

"Claro que compreendo. É apenas uma conseqüência..." Abriu os olhos lentamente para fitá-la. "..._do jogo._" Sorriu sarcasticamente.

"Você...você...não pode estar falando sério..." Recostou-se na parede, levando uma das mãos à testa. O olhar dele. Ela não conseguia compreender como podia estar tão seguro de si, mesmo tão próximo de sua morte.

"Ah, mas estou." Ele ergueu-se, caminhando até ela e apoiou ambas as mãos na parede, encarando-a. "Estou falando seríssimo, Anna, _minha querida._" O sorriso dele tornou-se maior e Anna sentiu um gélido arrepio subir por sua espinha. Não era medo _dele_, mas da _reação._ Da calma que ele possuía apesar da situação em que se encontrava.

Por momentos, apenas encarou aqueles orbes castanhos, quase que hipnotizada por eles. Queria encontrar algo, uma hesitação mínima que fosse em suas palavras, mas não enxergou nada. Nada além das chamas crepitantes que dançavam no fundo de seus orbes, convidando-a, zombando-a, tentando amedrontá-la. Não havia hesitação nas palavras, não havia hesitação no olhar. Ele estava disposto a aceitar a pena de morte e era isso. Nem uma palavra a mais.

Então, como se tudo viesse abaixo naquele instante; como se um relâmpago colocasse por terra tudo aquilo que ela havia construído no decorrer de tantos anos – e mesmo depois de conhecê-lo –, acertou-lhe um tapa com tanta força que Hao recuou para trás, caindo sentado na cama. Um tapa tão forte e talvez tão cheio de sentimentos _(sentimentos, mas que sentimentos? Eu não sinto __**nada**__ por ele) _que o deixou sem reação. Quando, por fim, entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, ela já havia chamado pelo guarda e estava deixando a cela. E tudo o que ele pôde dizer, mais baixo do que de costume foi:

"Até amanhã, Anna..." Mas achou que ela não viria. E, como sempre, estava certo.

**X**

Ela não conseguia compreender o motivo daquilo tudo. Não havia nada lógico que pudesse explicar o motivo das lágrimas que insistiam em correr por seu rosto naquela noite tão fria e chuvosa. Por que, se perguntava, por que ele agia daquela forma? Como podia estar tão calmo? Como podia deixá-la tão nervosa? Nada daquilo tinha sentido para ela. Nada daquilo _fazia_ sentido. E não podia estar assim. Não por ele. Não por um criminoso.

Mesmo assim, as lágrimas, teimosas, continuavam a escorrer por seu rosto. Estava sentada em um canto da varanda do quarto, escutando a chuva bater violentamente contra o telhado e cair em grossas gotas. Apertou com força o umbral da porta e encolheu-se ao ouvir um trovão um pouco mais alto que o normal.

_Será dentro de treze dias._

_A execução dele será dentro de treze dias._

_Ele é apenas um criminoso._

_**Criminoso.**_

"Então, por quê...?" Perguntou baixinho. "Por que eu me sinto assim...? Como se eu fosse a criminosa...?" Ergueu-se, cambaleante, e caminhou para dentro. Encarou-se no espelho durante algum tempo. Os cabelos loiros sempre arrumados estavam agora desgrenhados. Havia pequenas marcas roxas embaixo de seus olhos, demarcando as olheiras pelo sono há muito já perdido. A pele alva estava pálida, chegando a lembrar uma assombração de Halloween. Mesmo assim, ela era bonita.

Sentiu que a vista embaçava aos poucos, dando lugar à novas lágrimas e sentiu raiva. Raiva de si mesma por estar deste jeito. Raiva de Hao por ser o responsável por isso (_por ela ser)_. Por um único instante, achou ter visto a imagem dele no espelho e o coração palpitou com mais força em seu peito. Então, num ato impensado, socou o espelho com força, estilhaçando-o. "Maldito Hao!" Bradou, deixando que mais algumas lágrimas lhe marcassem o rosto. Pressionou com força a mão ferida contra o peito e esta mesma foi a responsável por manchar de rubro sua camisa impecavelmente branca. Ela não se importou.

Nada mais importava.

**X**

O dia seguinte àquele, havia sido realmente tempestuoso. Mesmo assim, ela estava lá. O som dos saltos batendo surdamente contra o chão. Os passos firmes, a postura imponente e o olhar fixo no final do corredor, até que chegasse na cela onde ele se encontrava. Desta vez, não houve comentário de Faust – ele estava muito ocupado conversando com a mulher morta – ou de qualquer outro preso. Não precisou pedir para que o guarda abrisse a cela de Hao, ele já sabia.

Quando adentrou na cela, ele ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo – o mesmo da outra noite. "Está se saindo um ótimo devorador de livros nos últimos tempos, Hao." Comentou.

"Pois é, a história é realmente interessante. Eu recomendo." Respondeu, fechando-o e deixou ao lado da cama, como sempre fazia. "Pensei que não fosse aparecer hoje também."

"É..." Ela deu um suspiro. "...eu também."

"No entanto, veio." Afinou os orbes, encarando-a. "Há mais alguma pergunta que queira fazer para mim, querida?"

"Na verdade, há sim." Disse, aproximando-se dele.

Hao arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se esperasse ela fazer a pergunta, no entanto, como o silêncio permaneceu, ele se manifestou. "Então faça."

"O que é _diversão_ para você, Hao?" Disparou, encarando-o. Desta vez eram os olhos dela que estavam perigosos. Olhos semelhantes aos olhos de uma serpente, pensou Hao, capaz de prendê-lo em uma armadilha e depois envenená-lo lentamente, para que morresse agonizando. Não era, de fato, uma pergunta que estivesse esperando ouvir. Principalmente dela.

"O que é diversão pra mim?" Encolheu os ombros e inclinou o rosto para o lado, pensando seriamente a respeito. "Coisas perigosas são." Respondeu, sorrindo abertamente. "A vida para mim é uma diversão. Um jogo do qual devemos abusar. Entrar na Yakuza e me tornar seu líder matando o antigo, foi uma diversão. Tudo, para mim, é uma diversão. Os gritos das pessoas que matei, o desespero, a adrenalina. Tudo para mim é uma diversão, Anna."

"Até mesmo eu?" Sem que pudesse conter as palavras, elas abandonaram sua boca, formando aquela frase tão fatídica. Se Anna pudesse voltar no tempo, aquele seria o momento ideal. No entanto, não podia e sentia que iria arrepender-se profundamente por isso.

Não houve uma resposta verbal por parte dele. Hao apenas ergueu-se lentamente, fixando o olhar no dela. A cada passo que ele avançava, Anna sentia que uma forte pressão tomava conta do ambiente; a atmosfera havia mudado. Os olhos de Hao brilhavam naquele tom rubro tão forte quanto Anna jamais havia visto e os passos, antes tão silenciosos, ecoavam por todo o lugar, como se fosse o único barulho que ela pudesse escutar.

E então, como se o mundo fosse lentamente perdendo suas cores tornando-se preto e branco e o som (até mesmo o som dos passos dele) fosse sumindo, sentiu que ele lhe tocava o rosto _(e ele tinha as mãos quentes)_.

"Você, Anna, _é a minha obsessão..._" Sussurrou baixinho ao pé do ouvido dela, antes de virar o rosto para tomar-lhe os lábios em um beijo lascivo.

Como se todos os movimentos tivessem sido tomados de seu corpo, Anna não conseguiu se mover. Fosse para se afastar ou para corresponder aquele beijo, ela não conseguia se mover. Ela sabia que era errado. Sabia que não deveria fazer isso. Que deveria afastar-se, chamar o guarda e sair dali. No entanto, estava completamente estática. Nenhum músculo de seu corpo parecia ser capaz de responder às suas vontade. E então, quando finalmente conseguiu mover-se, não foi para se afastar. Lentamente, foi correspondendo àquele beijo, aprofundando-o enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés, de modo que ficasse mais próxima dele. Sentiu Hao enlaçar-lhe a cintura lentamente, enquanto prolongava, ao máximo, aquele beijo.

No entanto, como tudo o que era bom, aquele beijo se encerrou com um estalo sutil dos lábios dos dois quando se afastaram. Permaneceram assim ainda por um tempo, se entreolhando como dois estranhos fariam. Hao a segurava pela cintura e Anna tinha a certeza de que, se ele não fizesse isso, cairia de joelhos no chão. Seus braços pendiam para trás, assim como todo o corpo e eles se encaravam. Estava ainda inebriada pelo efeito daquele beijo, completamente dopada, quando a realidade caiu em cima de si, como uma tonelada de concreto.

Ele era um criminoso e ela uma promotora. Os dois jamais poderiam ficar juntos, era assim que a lei funcionava. E, como se as forças lhe tivessem retornado, acertou-lhe um tapa no rosto, afastando-se. Tinha uma das mãos sobre os lábios, cobrindo-os e os olhos marejavam em lágrimas. Hao não fez menção de mover-se, apenas virou o rosto na direção dela. A marca dos cinco dedos começava a ficar visível, assim como os arranhões feitos pela força do tapa.

"Anna, eu..." Começou, mas ela ergueu uma das mãos em sinal para que parasse. Apenas fez um negativo com a cabeça e afastou-se em passos cambaleantes. Apoiou as mãos sobre a grade, respirando com dificuldade e repeliu Hao quando este tentou aproximar-se. "Por favor, me escute..."

"Não diga nada, Hao." Pediu baixinho e firmou as mãos na grade, chamando o guarda. "É melhor não dizer." Assim que o guarda abriu a cela, Anna saiu sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Hao também não disse nada. Naquele dia, não houve um _até amanhã, Anna._

**X**

Desde então, os dias se passaram mais depressa. Ela não havia vindo mais. Hao escutava, a cada dia que passava, os guardas lhe dizerem que ela não mais viria, que ele a tinha espantado. Mesmo assim, ele sempre dizia que ela iria voltar, que ela não iria deixar as coisas acabarem daquele modo. No entanto, nem mesmo ele estava seguro de suas próprias palavras. Pela primeira vez, não conseguia ter total convicção de que ela voltaria. Não depois do modo como havia saído de lá.

Aquele era o dia anterior à execução, mas ele não parecia realmente preocupado com isso. Estava na metade de um novo livro. Um livro da capa branca, onde um velho senhor com olhos vermelhos jazia. Em cima, com letras grandes e prateadas, o nome do autor – Stephen King. Abaixo e de maneira bastante singela, estava o título do livro – _A Torre Negra¹¹_.

Um suspiro abandonou-lhe os lábios e ele apoiou as costas na parede, encarando o teto branco, há muito tomado pelo bolor acinzentado.

"Parece que ela não virá hoje novamente, Hao. Acha que virá para assistir de camarote à sua execução?" O tom era quase de deboche, mas Hao não se importou. Não se importava com mais nada.

"Quem não virá hoje?" A voz ecoou pelo corredor, juntamente dos passos surdos e imponentes. Hao ergueu os olhos naquela direção, bem como o guarda da cela havia feito.

"S-senhorita!" O guarda exclamou. "Achei que não fosse mais vir aqui depois do modo como saiu no outro dia..."

"Acho que não é da sua conta." Parou em frente à cela de Hao e fez sinal com a cabeça para que ele a abrisse. O guarda pareceu hesitar um pouco, mas um segundo olhar de Anna foi o suficiente para convencê-lo. A loira adentrou a cela e encarou Hao. Este que estava sentado com os pés apoiados no chão e a cabeça baixa assim que ela entrou.

"Eu achei...achei que realmente não fosse vir mais, Anna." Murmurou. "Que bom que está aqui."

"Bom?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços. "O que quer dizer com _bom_, Hao?"

"Aprecio a sua presença aqui, Anna." Disse. "É bom saber que está aqui um dia antes da minha execução, porque achei que não a veria novamente." E sorriu.

"Por quê?" Estreitou os olhos. "Por que se importa com a minha presença ou não-presença, Hao? O que _eu sou_ para você? O que _quer_ de mim? _Por que _me beijou?"

Ele suspirou, não parecendo surpreso com a sessão de perguntas. Talvez fosse algo que viesse aguardando por parte dela. Era, aliás, tudo o que esperava para ela estar ali. Fez sinal para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado, mas Anna permaneceu firme e forte de pé.

"Eu me importo, porque, como você mesma disse há alguns dias, ninguém mais virá me visitar e eu tenho ciência disso." Houve uma breve pausa na qual ele desviou os olhos para o chão. "Você, Anna, é o motivo da minha obsessão. Talvez seja um pouco egoísta da minha parte dizer isso, mas é verdade." E sorriu, erguendo os olhos para ela. "Eu não posso exigir mais nada de você, além de sua companhia. Não estou pedindo para que se arrependa porque me colocou aqui, isso não é do seu feitio. No entanto, eu quero acreditar que tudo o que passamos não foi apenas uma ilusão. E..." Calou-se de súbito.

"E...?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Eu a beijei....porque o que eu sinto por você, não é só obsessão, Anna." Ergueu os olhos para fitá-la. "Eu te amo." Disse, por fim.

A primeira reação de Anna, foi arregalar os olhos. A segunda, foi rir. Aquilo só podia ser uma piada de muito mau-gosto da parte dele. Uma última peça para surpreendê-la, era isso. Logo ele diria que aquilo não passava de uma pegadinha e Anna veria os câmeras saírem de trás das paredes da cela ou coisa parecida. Sua gargalhada preencheu completamente o ambiente e ela teve que levar uma das mãos à boca, para tentar contê-la. Tinha a certeza de que Hao logo a acompanharia, começando a rir também. Mas isso não aconteceu. Quando, por fim, recuperou-se, limpando algumas lágrimas que haviam se acumulado no canto de seus olhos, ele estava sério. Talvez tão sério quanto Anna jamais tivesse visto.

"Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira, não é, Hao?" Perguntou, encarando-o.

"Parece uma brincadeira?" Rebateu. "Ao menos você achou muito engraçado, Anna." Encolheu os ombros. "Pense o que quiser, estou seguro das minhas palavras."

"Pare com isso, Hao." A risada se transformou em seriedade. Sentia como se as palavras dele começassem a lhe ferir. Como se cada uma delas fosse voltada especialmente para isso. "Pare de brincar comigo.."

"Eu não estou brincando." Fechou os olhos.

"Hao..." Ela murmurou baixo.

"Se você quer ou não acreditar, não é problema meu, Anna. Eu só queria que soubesse..." Entreabriu os olhos para fitá-la e ergueu-se, caminhando até ela. Tocou-lhe o rosto com suavidade. "...que eu te amo. Que você foi a primeira pessoa que eu amei e que será a única. E quero que saiba que eu não sinto ódio de você, faz parte da diversão." E sorriu.

De repente, como se um raio a atingisse, partindo-lhe ao meio, ela sentiu aquelas palavras a alcançarem. Ele não estava mentindo. Não desta vez. Nem nunca. Hao nunca havia mentido para ela. Levou uma das mãos até a dele e os olhos marejaram em lágrimas, mas nenhuma delas ousou a cair. "Você..." Murmurou baixinho.

"O tempo acabou." Anna sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz do guarda e rapidamente usou uma das mãos para limpar as lágrimas antes que estas rolassem por seu rosto.

"Mas eu..." Antes que completasse a frase, Anna sentiu a pressão dos lábios dele contra os seus. Desta vez, não ficou estática. Retribuiu o beijo com todo o sentimento que residia dentro de si. Os braços enlaçaram o pescoço dele e prolongou ao máximo aquele contato. Nem mesmo quando sentiu o ar lhe faltar, quis afastar-se, no entanto, quando os pulmões começaram a arder, os lábios se separaram. Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto e Hao sorriu, limpando-a com o polegar.

"Isso é o suficiente para mim." Disse, afastando-se dela. "Até amanhã, Anna." Murmurou. E apesar de saber que aquilo doeria mais nela do que em si, ela estaria lá. Com certeza estaria.

**X**

Os olhos passavam rapidamente pelas páginas e os dedos as folheavam freneticamente. Não ousou a pular nenhuma delas, as lia com um interesse quase palpável, até que ouviu o barulho da cela ranger e esta se abriu. "Está na hora, Hao." O guarda disse. "Você não quer reconsiderar o pedido do padre? Ele poderá vir até aqui."

"Não é preciso." Encolheu os ombros. "Vamos logo com isso, sim?" Abriu um largo sorriso e deixou o livro interminado de lado. Suspirou. "Que pena, não saberei do final."

"Se te consola, poderei ler na sua lápide." Sorriu, zombeteiro.

"Se te consola, puxarei seu pé à noite até que o faça." E os dois riram, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado.

Aquele corredor parecia realmente longo e o restante do trajeto foi seguido por um silêncio quase perturbador. Os outros presos encaravam Hao assustados, porque ele estava calmo demais para quem ia _morrer_. Até mesmo Faust parecia assustado com a expressão nos olhos de Hao. Os olhos dele _sorriam_, assim como seus lábios.

A porta pela qual passaram, revelou uma forte luminosidade ao ar livre que fez Hao sorrir ainda mais. A forca, já há muito esquecida, havia sido cercada por ervas daninhas e talvez coisas ainda piores. No entanto, tudo aquilo havia sido podado apenas para que ele pudesse ter um fim _digno._ Há muito ninguém escolhia aquele tipo de morte, era verdade.

O medo de que a forca não matasse imediatamente e fizesse a pessoa sufocar em um desespero sem tamanho era muito grande para que alguém pudesse escolher um fim assim. Ele subiu lentamente as escadas e depois a cadeira colocada. O capacho colocou o laço em seu pescoço e Hao ergueu os olhos na direção do céu uma única vez. Azul. Ele gostava quando o céu estava azul daquele modo, com poucas nuvens. Lembrava-se de passar dias observando-o com o irmão, agora presente em um momento como aquele. Dirigiu a ele um sorriso largo que não foi retribuído como lhe era de costume.

Então, os olhos correram por todos os presentes – não eram muitos, na verdade – e pararam em uma figura um pouco mais distante. Uma mulher loira com roupas e óculos escuros, abraçada a um livro de capa branca onde um velho senhor de olhos vermelhos jazia. Talvez para não mostrar os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, talvez por luto. Dirigiu a ela um de seus sorrisos mais lindos, mas verdadeiros.

Ela tinha a sensação de que um vazio enorme lhe tomava o peito. Sentia culpa pela situação a qual ele estava submetido. Agora, naquele momento tão crucial, sentia-se arrependida.

_É apenas um jogo._

_Tudo por diversão._

Então, lembrou-se de seu sonho, no qual um sorridente Hao caminhava para o seu fim, exatamente daquele modo.

_Não estou pedindo para que se arrependa._

Uma lágrima lhe correu solitária pelo rosto ao ver aquele último sorriso. Ele inspirou o ar lentamente e soltou-o, então, a cadeira foi retirada. Ele não se debateu, o barulho do pescoço se quebrando foi escutado. A morte fora imediata, indolor.

_Eu te amo._

Mais uma lágrima escorreu, as pessoas começavam a caminhar dali.

"Eu também..." Murmurou baixo. "...também te amo, Hao...." Abraçou-se ao próprio corpo e então lembrou-se de outras palavras, as últimas que lhe ecoariam na mente com a voz dele.

_Você, Anna, é a minha obsessão._

Que ironia, não? No fim, ele era sua obsessão também.

**X**

¹ - Faz referência ao quarto livro da série _A Torre Negra_ escrita por Stephen King.

² - Faz referência ao quinto livro da série _A Torre Negra_ escrita por Stephen King.

³ - Faz referência ao sexto livro da série _A Torre Negra_ escrita por Stephen King.

¹¹ - Faz referência ao sétimo e último livro da série _A Torre Negra_ escrita por Stephen King.

**N/A:**

EEEE! – solta fogos –

Eu finalmente consegui fazer a minha centésima fanfic, isso não é lindo?

Tinha que ser HaoAnna, porque eu quis voltar às origens e tinha que ser pra tia Cookie porque ela foi meu primeiro contato no ff.

Falando sobre a fic, eu acho que ela foi puro loosho e obssessão, não tem muito o que comentar, porque...acho que ficou bem explicado. Eu escolhi a forca como morte apenas por fetiche, achei mais a cara do Hao mesmo. Eu gostei do modo como eu desenvolvi a relação, mas enfim.

Quero agradecer **_MUITO_** à Nanase Kei por tudo que ela fez por mim nessa fic. Desde ter me aturado, a ter me incentivado, a ter me dado grandes idéias para a fic. O livro do Stephen King eu escolhi em homenagem ao nosso fanatismo S2. Eu também quero dar créditos à fic Cores da Morte, porque, apesar de eu ter tido essa idéia muito antes de lê-la, tirei algumas coisas de lá e não tenho vergonha de dizer. Aliás, a fic foi feita pela Nanase e todos devem lê-la porque é a melhor fic que existe (E É MINHA, HAHAHA!).

Ah, sim, e os _Até amanhãs _do Hao, eu roubei de uma fic da presenteada, Ms. Cookie, uma HaoAnna chamada "Os deixados pra trás", muito boa também! Eu recomendo!

E agradeço também à minha vovó Haruhi que me atura jogando rpgs de HaoAnna comigo. a gente jogou algo nessa linha, mas foi um pouco - muito - diferente, não que isso importe a vocês 8D

Enfim.

Eu pensei muito, sabe, para quem eu daria essa fic. Pensei muito no fandom que eu escreveria e acabei por me decidir por Shaman King e tia Cookie, porque eu amo os dois S2

Eu realmente gostei de escrever essa fic, foi uma delícia. Foram dias e dias a fio até que ficasse pronta, mas eu realmente consegui e me orgulho do resultado.

Tia Coala, você foi meu primeiro contato aqui, no site, e acho que também foi o mais importante. Sempre que eu precisava de alguém para me socorrer com as fics, você estava lá pra me ajudar e também sofremos juntas enquanto líamos Cores da Morte!

Muito obrigada por ter-se tornado minha beta e por ser tão importante na minha vida. Espero que essa fic possa demonstrar um pouquinho o quanto eu gosto de você!

Te amo, titia querida!

_**Aceito reviews e eles me deixam muito feliz. Críticas e sugestões são aceitas, estou disposta a melhorar sempre.**_


End file.
